The Four Horsemen (Gameplay Stats)
This page is for those who will be fighting the Four Horsemen in combat. They are very difficult opponents to kill! In addition, other characters might have their stats written up here (such as Violet Bloodstone). The Machine God The Machine God predominantly has no physical form. He will, occasionally, ocupyy a staggeringly powerful machine body. These stats are for his physical form, as he has no real combat capability when in digital form. When digitised, the Machine God is completely omnipresent and will exist anywhere that technology exists. The only way to avoid him is to use primitvee weapons that require no 'internet' or cloud connection. * Indomitable - The Machine God is virtually indestructible by traditional means. Only the most critical of hits will have any chance of harming him. Monty gains +60 to all defensive rolls, and -40 to all 'wound' rolls. Monty's strength is the stuff of legend - he gains +65 to all ranged attacks. Those struck by him in melee suffer two hits instead of one, but he only gets +50 to melee attacks. For every attack that hits Monty, his ranged damage output and defence at the end of the turn is reduced by -10 - it's important to keep the pressure on and save the heavy hitters for last! * Tendrils - This legendary attack was made famous by the way in which it defeated the original Avengers a long time ago. Every three turns, he performs a 'tendril' attack, in which metal tendrils shoot from his arms and strangle his enemies to death. This attack automatically hits everyone in the fight, and counts as a normal melee attack without the 'two hits instead of one' bonus. The attack will be announced at the start of the turn it is used, and then used at the end of the turn. If the Outlaws can get out of Monty's line of sight before it is used, they will not be hit. Alternatively, those with the ability to summon shields or 'charge' their defense (ie., Doc or Anderson) can do so. * Repulser Engines - Monty is capable of flight. When flying, he may sometimes slam back into the ground, stunning the Outlaws. Those hit by this suffer -20 to all defensive rolls next turn. Additionally, Monty may swoop down and grab one of the Outlaws by the throat, crushing the life out of them. If an Outlaw is grabbed, they suffer one level of injury every turn they are held. Another Outlaw must attack Monty in melee combat to release them. Jim Moriarty Moriarty is possibly one of the most difficult Horsemen to reach. He is always behind several layers of defences and schemes, behind which he sits and orchestrates the downfall of the world. He is renowned for his cunning. However, he is pyshically weak - he has no traits and is easily killed by a single bullet. If only it were that easy... Cayden Masher. * Super-Soldier - Cayden is the most powerful 'human' alive. Thanks to his father, he has been physically manipulated to the point of peak strength and supernatural agility. Cayden gains +50 to melee attack and +25 to melee and ranged defence. Cayden makes two attacks every turn. Cayden has an extra 20% chance of counter-attacking in melee combat. In addition, those who are struck by Cayden in melee will have tough time getting away - once Cayden attacks your character, you cannot escape from combat or make any ranged attacks until either you spend an action trying to escape (which has a 50% chance of sucesss) or he allows you to escape and breaks the combat. * Lifelong Training - Cayden has been trained as a soldier his entire life. He is capable of making special melee attacks. The first is grab, in which Cayden grabs an enemy with his metal arm and crushes their windpipe in less than a second. This attack hits on a 50+, and MUST be dodged or shielded. Those sucessfully grabbed are instantly killed (or knocked unconscious, as is more favourable). The other attack is a leap, in which Cayden jumps several feet into the air and lands on his target in a flurry of blows. This move counts as a normal melee attack, but can hit anyone in the fight regardless of how far away they are, and immediately locks them in combat. * Destructive Fascination - Cayden has a large collective of extremely dangerous and exotic ranged weapons, which he may use at random in addition to his normal attacks. One is his flamethrower, which causes an injury on the roll of a 50+ for every character it hits, every turn until they put the fire out (either by rolling on the ground or getting Felix to ice them!). Another is his grenade launcher, which only has a 20% chance of hitting its target directly but, if it does so, causes two levels of injury to every character in its effect. Those hit indirectly take no injury, but are stunned and cannot move (but may still attack) for one turn. His final weapon, a Blacklight cannon, causes absolutely no damage but completely strips the target of any supernatural powers for one turn. * Unfathomable Rage - 'All of Cayden's rolls, including attacks and defending, gain a +10 bonus for every level of injury Cayden is on. If he is light, it is +15, heavy +25 and acute +35. In addition, for every turn Cayden is in melee combat, he gains +5 to melee defence. This is reset once the melee combat is broken. * '''Zap!! '- Cayden can 'zap' (though he is generally unwilling to), which is a single ranged attack that gains +70 to offensive damage. However, the turn 'after' he uses this attack, he loses ALL defensive bonuses against attacks caused by Melissa Anderson. As an additional effect to this power, Cayden will immediately know Anderson's location when she uses her EMP ability. Ruaumoko Ruaumoko is unique to the other Horsemen in that he is physically impossible to defeat in combat. Quite simply, an entire army of Outlaws would stand no chance, such is his power. An encounter with Ruaumoko is about survival. As of recently, it has become possible to kill Ruaumoko. There are currently THREE ways to kill him, though both must be figured out without help from the GM and are not accomplished through direct combat. * '''Devestating Presence - Ruaumoko's powers extend beyond his physical body. Around him, the earth shakes and the air burns, buildings topple to dust and people too close to him simply burst into flames. Ruaumoko can physically tear structures or vehicles apart with ease. Any enviroment in which Ruaumoko fights immediately becomes hostile, due to unstable grounds, lava fountains or collapsing buildings. All Ruaumoko's enemies -20 to all defensive rolls taken against enviromental damage, such as weater/rubble/general danger. * Unearthly Defence - Ruaumoko is a demi-god. Even a direct hit from a nuclear warhead would not kill him. It is only possible to stun him, and heavy weapons must be used for this. Ruaumoko can only be effectively attacked by large, powerful weapons such as RPGs and other missiles. The Outlaws can use their powers, but at least four must combine their attacks to have enough power. If Ruaumoko is hit by a heavy enough attack, he has a 30% chance of being stunned. This is increased based on the GM's judgement of the attack. If Ruaumoko is stunned whilst on the ground, he will not be able to attack or use his breath weapon at the end of the current turn. If he is stunned whilst in the air, he could crash to the ground and lose sight of his enemies, giving them time to hide or escape. * Wrath of the Gods - Ruaumoko is monstrous in size and strength. Ruaumoko will make one of three regular attacks, not including his breath weapon. One is 'Stomp', in which he either bites with his jaws and smashes the ground with his hands; this attack, if it hits, prevents those struck from attacking in their next turn. In addition, it has a 50% of causing an injury, with no chance of defence. The second is 'Tail', in which he swipes his tail along the ground; this attack must be dodged by all those caught in its path, by sucessfully rolling 75+, with melee bonuses included. Those hit by this are stunned and suffer -20 to all attacks until the end of the fight (this effect can stack), as well as an automatic injury. The third attack is 'Flyby', in which Ruaumoko flies over his enemies, with a force that rips them from their feet and throws them around. In addition to causing an injury on a 25+, this attack throws Ruau's enemies and lands them elsewhere, described by the GM, separating them or placing them in awkward positions, or possibly burying them under rubble. * Molten Breath - Ruaumoko's primary weapon. This attack will be announced one turn before it is used, giving the players a chance to prepare. Each person targetted by this attack is hit on the roll of a 40+. Player's can sacrafice their attack or defence stats for two turns to increase their chances of dodging, for example you could take a -10 to attack and -10 to defence to make the roll 70+ instead of 50+. Characters can also take cover, possibly adding to their defence bonus. Any character hit by this attack is immediately killed, with no chance of recovery or resurrection by any means on the map. Doc's shield will not block this attack, and Morena cannot resurrect those hit by it. Violet Bloodstone * Bullseye Sniper - Violet Bloodstone's accuracy is the stuff of legend. When carrying her sniper rifle, she can take her targets down without ever revealing her location. Bloodstone is capable of firing at enemies extreme distances away, and making an instant headshot. Only Jack Watermaine can save an Outlaw from being instantly killed by calling out who is her current target. For regular attacks, Bloodstone gains +40 to offensive damage. * Catfall - Bloodstone is an agile climber and athlete. She gains +20 to melee defence and offence, as well as +10 to ranged defence. * Escape Artist - Bloodstone is renown for appearing and disappearing from sight without a trace. Bloodstone may sometimes make a special attack, in which she drops a smoke bomb on the ground and disappears from sight, either retreating or gaining higher ground to take pot shots with her sniper rifle. The smoke bomb will be announced before it is used. If the Outlaws fail to grab her and pin her down before she uses it, Bloodstone will disappear and either retreat from the fight or re-appear somewhere out of reach.